


谁是卧底

by mengcptan



Category: None - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mengcptan/pseuds/mengcptan
Kudos: 4





	谁是卧底

-昊龙ABO

01

作为道上令人闻风丧胆的职业杀手，朱一龙最近收了个废物徒弟，做这份工作的人多多少少都有点特殊，昼伏夜出，时刻警惕，性格压抑，多多少少都会选择互相取笑聊以调侃，圈子里有条不成文的歧视链，A看不起O，高个子看不起矮个子，长得俊的看不起长得残的，以此类推。

不过最要紧的还是能力强的看不起能力差的。

所以作为一个长得好看业务能力超高水准，个子算得上高的alpha来说，几乎没有可以让人评头论足指手画脚的地方。

结果让众人没能想到的是，朱一龙收了一个废物做自己的下手和搭档。

说起来朱一龙本意是不打算接手这号十足的外行人士的，可架不住人家背景厚，说是被组织一把手亲自选中的好苗子，耳提面命推心置腹地交由他一手提点，结果这小子也不开窍，教啥啥不会，胜在模样生得好，看着也不生厌，和女孩子搭讪倒是有一手。

刘昊然在第八次近身搏斗日常训练被朱一龙一个扫堂腿撂倒之后，躺在地上喊疼，借机偷懒，朱一龙出了点薄汗，单手解了胸前两粒扣子，转身拿了一瓶水看都不看就往刘昊然所在的位置扔。

刘昊然忙不迭抛接了几次以失败告终，水瓶砸在了他脑袋上。

朱一龙拧开自个手里的瓶子回头看这小子的狼狈样，脸上看不出波澜，眼神里倒是写上两个大字，废物。

“前辈，你当初怎么会来做这个。”

“赚钱。”

刘昊然本想抛砖引玉地还他开始畅聊人生大志，没想到得到了这么个直白又干脆的回复，他联想到了要钱还是要命这一历史遗留问题。

“你呢。”

“搞对象啊，我看电影里的杀手都很酷。”

“就为了这个？”

“这可是人生大事。”

“有相中的么？”

“还没有，等我有了喜欢的人，我要把全世界的好东西都捧给他。”

朱一龙轻笑。

“你这个身份，应该离他越远越好。”

他拿起手机，收了封邮件，靠在墙壁上大致读了一遍，面部表情看不出悲喜。

“明天晚上我们出趟任务，西岸别墅区，我掩护，你狙击。”

“真哒！”

刘昊然听起来语调里带了点兴奋。

“高兴什么？做我们这行的，沾了一次血，就再也摘不干净。”

他拿了外套头也不回地往外走。

“头一次，别失手，免得被人笑话。”

“行嘞！前辈再见。”

02

结果还是闹了笑话。

严格意义上来说，不是大型的任务，一个人行动起来比两个人方便，尤其当另一个配合得不好十分地拖后腿的时候。

刘昊然就是那个拖后腿的存在，他行动的时候触发了一枚烟雾弹，无味，却弥漫出无尽的水雾。

“前辈，我刚才碰了个东西。”

通讯器里传来的声音带了点电子器械的杂音。

“描述清楚。”

“不知道，没看清它就炸了，全是水汽。”

“有气味么？”

“无色无味，我感觉有一点热，不会是毒吧？”

不断移动调整视野的男人脚步突然停住了，他紧了紧手里握着的枪。

“不是毒，是诱发剂，十分钟内你会进入发情期。”

“啊？”

“不想死就快走，体温升高会让你被锁定。”

他查看了电子设备里刘昊然的定位。

“楼梯直接下去，左转直走，出口会有人接应，剩下交给我。”

“你怎么办？”

“你先走，别打任何抑制剂。”

刘昊然出了区域通讯就断了，他不知道后来发生了什么，任务成功了没有，前辈有没有全身而退，他开始没办法思考，浑身滚烫，接应他的人冷得很，一句话也不说，把他放在了荒郊野岭的独栋别墅门口。

他想起来这是朱一龙每次出完任务习惯善后的其中一个地址，他来录入过指纹，进都没进去过，仅此而已。

刘昊然进入别墅的时候已经快挨不住了，灼烧的发情热汹涌着袭来，下身涨得发疼，全身的细胞像是在蒸烤，他借着仅有的一点思考能力放了一池子冷水，行动服都来不及脱就整个人浸没进去。

朱一龙收完尾之后一路找来了这里，还未及进门就感觉到空气里弥漫着的信息素味，alpha生来对同性有强烈的排斥感，他顶着不适进门，寻着味道找到泡在水里的人。

他伸手摸了摸刘昊然的额头，烫的厉害，把人从水中捞起来。

看着这人不成器的模样，暗骂了一句。

废物。

朱一龙身上沾染的血腥味仿佛助燃剂，精神恍惚的人一下子睁开了眼。

“你受伤了？”

“不是我的血。”

没了远程狙击只好近身搏斗，人死的时候溅了他一身血，来不及清理。

他有几处安生的屋子，唯独这间最像个家。

朱一龙把湿透的男人放在了卧室的床上，拔出皮靴里嵌着的匕首动作凌厉地划开刘昊然的衣服，把人剥的一干二净。

“你做什么？”

刘昊然全身烧红着看到他毕恭毕敬供着的前辈开始脱衣服。

“别别别，你不会是要上我？”

他像个娇羞的女孩子一样往床角缩了缩。

“不然看着你烧死吗？”

“不能用抑制剂吗？”

“没用，会反噬。”

“你不会也中过招吧？”

对方闭口不答，两个alpha在屋子里僵持不下，烈性的气味裹在一起，着实不太舒服。

毕竟进入发情期的那个还是拥有强劲的爆发力，就在朱一龙欲意把手往他下身探过去的时候把人翻身压制住。

“放肆。”

叱咤风云好几载的业内鼻祖被他结结实实地压在身下，刘昊然上去就朝他脖子后的腺体狠狠咬了一口。

朱一龙剧烈地挣扎，也不知平日里的废物哪来这么大劲，单手控住他的一对手腕，压在头顶任人宰割。

接吻的时候口腔里弥漫着血腥气，刘昊然下唇被咬出了一道小口。

Alpha的构造不像omega那般容易进入，刘昊然废了不少的力气才得以挤入那个从未开拓过的地方，为了不让人继续抵抗还把人绑了个结实。

他还是个初出茅庐的毛头小子，连对象都没一个，就在今晚把自己赔了进去，还好前辈也是alpha，起码不会被自己标记。

药性过分的强烈，导致他的发情期比平常烈了不少，不顾底下人的反抗，为了缓解恣意的顶弄，摩擦和吮吸让他头皮发麻，体内的灼热感得到了释放。

还不够，他发着汗不要命地往里挤，alpha窄小的器官构造总也容纳不了他全部，陡然加快了频率尽数喷涌在了男人身体里。

朱一龙早就被人磨得脱了力，在床上缓了很久才回了神，腿根刺痛，腿间发麻，抽身把刘昊然一把掀翻，一拳头砸在他颧骨上，羞愤化为实体。

刘昊然脖子上架上了一把刀，冰凉的刀锋冷得他起鸡皮疙瘩。

“敢说出去，我杀了你。”

03

这件事被两人掀了过去，刘昊然从一个废物成长为了独当一面的才干。

他被组织调去了国外执行任务，结束的时候他打算在欧洲的小镇上给前辈带点什么礼物，打扮得像个风流公子穿街走巷，他看中了一个坠子，精雕细琢的钻石闪烁着刺目的光。

结账的时候，平日里杀人不见血的风云人物对着收银的小姑娘人畜无害地微笑致谢。

出门的时候，他收到一条内部的密讯。

“Z出事了，速归。”

Z是朱一龙的代号，他知道一般这人行事严谨滴水不漏，谁能动得了他？

心里坠着不安的感觉，立马赶赴了本部，却还是晚了一步。

原本虽然阴侧但起码还会有插科打诨的组织内部现在人人自危，说是挖出了卧底。

刘昊然一落地就去找了组织的头目，中年的男人神色冷峻，不苟言笑的表情里透着狠厉。

二十出头的男人气势不输他，脸上一直若有似无带着的笑意尽数褪去。

“人在哪？”

“地下室里。”

刘昊然径直往电梯走去。

他看到朱一龙的时候双目猩红，脑子里闪过杀意。

他见过朱一龙身上大大小小的伤，是他历年来凭一身本事佩上的勋章，现在被人打折了四肢软着身体靠在阴湿的隔间里，空气里弥漫着污脏的血腥气，他膝盖处中了一弹，未经包扎，手脚上着镣铐，嘴里锁上口器，湿漉的头发黏在额头上，原本云间上的人被打落了地狱。

刘昊然颤抖着手指给人解掉锁扣，离近了才发现他扣扳机的手指被尽数掰断，青紫的关节肿在那里。

朱一龙最擅长的是远程狙击，弹无虚发，再不济也能靠枪法自保，现在即便是修好了也落了一身的残疾，数不尽的仇家听到了风声会找到他。

他们是想他死。

刘昊然就地撕了自己的衣服给他做了简单的包扎，动作熟练，完全没了之前磨蹭拖沓不着调的公子哥模样。

因为持续的疼痛，其实他一直醒着，这回换他被人抱起，他睁开眼睛，眼下一片青黑，张开干涸的嘴唇，声音因为长久的缺水而嘶哑。

“是你做的。”

房间里的窃听器，电子设备里藏着的芯片，衣物里暗藏的跟踪器……

他吃力地扯出了一个破碎的笑。

都是他做的。

出门的时候刘昊然被人不知好歹地拦住，他侧过头对头目冷声道。

“叫你一声李叔，是想让你记起自己是什么身份。”

04

朱一龙被安置在了一家私人医院里，好生将养着，却怎么也不见好。

刘昊然不知道是哪里出了岔子，他早把所有倾向性的证据毁得干净，也答应过父亲，只要保住一个人，就对之后的事情决计不插手。

本该是一场黑白之间的无尽杀戮，却提前把阴狠都撒在一个人身上。

刘昊然开始独自照顾朱一龙的衣食住行，大创之下他确实成了个废物，手不能提，脚不能迈，连筷子都握不住。

出院后刘昊然把人藏在了私人的宅邸，他再没开过口，没和他说过一句话，原本灵动的眼神溃散开来，风华正茂的年纪却状似一块腐朽的木头。

只有在床笫之间，压着人不管不顾地冲撞时，会发出些破碎的声音，喉咙里像是卡了棉絮。他竟在对方残破不堪的躯体里成结，原本的牵线娃娃猛地挣扎起来，他第一次看到人哭，无声地哭。

再慌了神退出去把人细细地裹在怀里。

一天晚上他前所未有的主动起来，骑在自己身上动着跨，刘昊然忍不住咬了好几口他脖子后属于alpha的腺体，但是没用，根本就是徒劳。两个alpha的气味相斥，无法标记，也不会有依赖性。

第二天，朱一龙就消失了。

他早该想到了。

刘昊然去见了自己的父亲。

说来可笑，道上的教父级人物被自己儿子用枪抵着脑袋。

“他已经是个废人了，你答应过不动他的。”

见过大风大浪的人物不在乎这点小伎俩，从抽屉里拿出一叠文件，而后取了支雪茄细品。

“这是他的档案，孤儿，从小受训，做过三年狙击手，枪法一绝，五年前一次任务，孤立无援，本该被我们的人置之死地，有人替他挡了一枪，一个人硬是把人背出去，此前的资料都在这里，消失了两年，再后来被人引荐到我们这儿，所有的资料都是伪造的，天衣无缝。”

“你以为他真的是警方的人么？他是为了给兄弟报仇。你以为他心里有你么？”

刘昊然接过一叠绝密的照片。一个熟悉，一个陌生，他看到心心念念着的人，永远绝尘拔俗高不可攀的人，在二十岁飞扬的时光里，对着那张陌生的面孔热切地笑。

“我不在乎，我想让他活着。”

他的眼眶里漫上水雾，将枪口抵上自己的额角，被对方两招抢下来，心想自己果然是个废物。

对方冷笑。

“你这么痴情，知不知道他对你起过杀心。”

刘昊然本该死在他的第一次任务里。

那天晚上，朱一龙看着镜头里那个左顾右盼不知死活的毛小子，面上风轻云淡，心下思绪翻转，他收回枪托，开口，让他走。

杀人有什么么意思，难得是诛心。

他想到朱一龙对他说过的一句话。

“你这个身份，应该离他越远越好。”

05

刘昊然推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，看完最后一幕台本，打了个寒颤。

“哥，你真打算接这个？这剧本看得我肉疼。”

“谁让你非要把角色换成自己的名字？”

朱一龙看得细了点，翻过一张书页面不改色地发问。

“有床戏啊！”


End file.
